Stranded in the Wild
by Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey and Minnie somehow wind up in the videogame, Breath of the Wild, and somehow they've magically taken Link's place in the role of the hero, both of them, just to be clear. They assume their way out is to beat the game, but they're gonna do it the long way. This will recount bits and pieces of their adventure so don't expect too much.
1. Waking Up in a Videogame

A.N. Ha, this idea started with the Gerudo outfit you need to get into Gerudo Town and then more ideas started popping up. I work best with the mice, deal with it. Also their Horror movie incident of the same caliber that I'm treating this with is a reference to a story bit made by a friend of mine, Squad Unit 19. Enjoy my insanity!^.^

* * *

Minnie was the first to wake up after hearing an unfamiliar feminine voice. Slowly she opened her eyes and immediately felt herself half submerged in some sort of liquid and it was receding, at the corner of her eyes she could see that it was glowing bright blue.

She jump started herself from the dazed haze of what felt like a really long sleep, just so she could panic at not knowing where she was. Nothing of her surroundings had any sort of familiarity to her and most importantly she didn't know how she got there. At least she realized that she was in a pod of some sort, and looking back at what she was laying down on, she noticed a symbol that she did recognize, it was a symbol of a crying eye from her husband's favorite videogame series.

She looked over the side of her pod and noticed that hers wasn't the only one in here. Minnie couldn't help but jump and trip out of her pod the second she realized who was in that other pod. Mickey, and he hadn't woken yet. She crawled right in with him not caring about the glowing blue liquid since she was still soaked from it in her pod.

Mickey was also roused by the sound of an unfamiliar feminine voice calling his name and telling him to open his eyes, but soon that voice was replaced by one he was much more familiar with, that of his wife's voice.

"Mickey! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Minnie gushed, hugging him tightly as he finally roused awake enough that the liquid around them receded and he managed to sit up though still in a slight daze.

When he finally snapped into reality he hugged her back tightly and verbally checked in to make sure she was okay as he briefly took in his surroundings and noting it as oddly familiar.

"Minnie? Are you okay? Where are we?" He couldn't help but ask that last one just because he couldn't be sure if his slowly growing hunch was right.

"I'm not sure, as soon as I realized that you were in the pod next to mine I forgot to question our surroundings. I'm fine though if you are." She admitted, pulling back to get a good look at him to check for any injuries. "Oh! Oh, my…!" She gasped as she finally took the rest of him in, and herself since she was looking down. Neither of them were wearing much, him just some boxer trunks that could be passed off for swimwear if not for the fact that his…endowment, for the lack of a better term, was a bit noticeable no thanks to the design of the trunks practically outlining it, and it most certainly didn't help her that his muscles were glistening from the weird glowing liquid. As for she herself, she was also wearing what could qualify as the bare necessities since it was similar in design to Mickey's bare essentials in terms of underwear, as she was in a very simple navy blue bikini that left her as decent as possible even in underwear. Though it did manage to somewhat match his in color as the very middle part of her bra was a darker blue and so was the front of her panties, the rest of her bra and the back of her panties were the lighter blue that matched the thighs of Mickey's trunks, including the white stripes bordering the differing colors.

"Oh Jeez…" Mickey muttered as he noticed the same things as he followed her gaze. By his tone Minnie had a feeling he knew better about it, but before she could even question him on his tone she noticed something far more important.

"Oh no! My rings are gone!" She wailed and hopped back out of the pod so she could search the one she woke up in. Her engagement ring and wedding ring to be exact.

Mickey looked down and noticed his wedding ring was gone too and told her as such. He feebly felt around his respective liquid to search for it but if his growing hunch was right, he knew he wasn't going to find it, nor was Minnie going to find hers.

He looked off further off to his left and saw a suspiciously important looking pedestal at the other end of the room. His hunch was beginning to become right.

"Hey Minnie?"

"Yes, dear?" She said irritably as she was fruitlessly still trying to find her rings, they were so important to her after all.

"Remember when we got sucked into that horror movie and became a part of it a couple o' years back?" He could hear her freeze as her splashing movements stopped so abruptly.

"You had better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting…" She started in a low tone.

"Sorry Min, but I think we're in my videogame." He replied sadly.

" _Mickey Mouse!_ "

"And our rings were probably conductors which is why they're not with us, along with something else fer another reason that I'm not sure about yet." Mickey countered quickly before she could even argue anything.

"What other reason?" Minnie asked sharply.

"Well think about it, Minnie. If we're really in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and the fact that there are two pods that we both woke up from, then we've taken Link's place entirely somehow…I've just got a bad feeling all the folks we run into will call us brother and sister. Hence the other reason why we don't have our rings." He explained slowly.

"You've got to be kidding me." She huffed out a sigh in agitation.

"I wish I was Min, but I'm just speculating until we finally talk to somebody and they drop some lore on us. If I'm right they'll talk about some ancient hero and his sister…we can only hope that ain't exactly the case and yer my girlfriend that they also decided to save in these pods, and I only assume that as well because of our missing rings." Mickey agreed in an equally irritated tone.

"Well, let's go find out by getting out of here, assuming we'll find clothes by then." Minnie replied in slight determination of getting this all over with. "Do I dare ask how long this game is assuming beating it is our only way out?"

"If I told you that you'd push me right off the cliff that's just outside." Mickey quipped bashfully, finally hopping out of his pod so he could hide from the incoming shrill of his name and the following complaint.

" _Mickey Mouse_ , you just _had_ to pick the longest game to play tonight didn't you?!"

"I can't help it, it's brand new! Besides its only as long as ya want it ta be, it is possible ta speedrun it…but I'd rather not since the final boss is tricky ta prepare fer. It won't be that bad, Minnie, I promise we just have to regain some memories and then we'll be able ta see the secret ending of the game after the credits, and with luck then we'll be able ta go home. It sure beats finding 900 Koroks."

"MICKEY THEODORE MOUSE!" Minnie shrilled again using his middle name this time. She couldn't stand being mad at him in theory but she couldn't help it, this entire situation was entirely on him.

"I knew I shouldn't have told ya my middle name when we got married." Mickey couldn't help but groan despite how hot the water he was in, sliding down further in his hopless hiding spot from her, having to raise his voice a little so she could hear him. "It doesn't sound right comin' from ya."

Luckily it managed to calm her a little.

"Couldn't be helped, we had paperwork to sign when we got married, remember?" She huffed as her anger started subsiding.

"Of course." He replied automatically finally standing up and out of hiding. "Plus I told ya 'cause I love ya." He made a point to look at her in the eye even if he was looking over his shoulder as he said it. Mickey knew he had gotten through to her on that one as he watched her own shoulders lower from the release of tension she had from being miffed at him.

"I love you too, Mickey." She cooed at him sweetly, and padded around the pods and over to him, linking her arm with him. "Now how's about we get out of here, huh?"

"Sure thing, Min." Mickey quipped cheerfully and led her over to the pedestal.

As they examined it, it moved on its own, turning a small circle of its center and presenting them with something that looked suspiciously like a cell phone from their world. Then the same feminine voice that woke them up made her presense known again as she told them that it was a **Sheikah Slate** , and that it would guide them after their long slumber.

The mice couldn't help but look at each other with slight suspicion since logically, they didn't really belong in this world, but if this really was going to be just like the time they got sucked into a horror movie, then they really were magically included as part of this videogame. The only actual thing stranger than the horror movie incident was that this time they actually took the hero's place by the looks of it, instead of simply being integrated in with the rest of the cast of characters. But since they were players, it made a little bit of sense, even though in this game Link's name couldn't be changed for once.

Regardless, Mickey gingerly took the Sheikah Slate with his free hand and felt…what he could only mentally describe as Link's original emotions of having never seen the device before but still sensing something familiar about it. It was weird to say the least, and as he looked over to Minnie and saw her seemingly go through the same feelings judging by her face and how she was trying to shake something off internally.

"Ya felt it too didn't ya?" He decided to ask her outright. Just to make sure he himself wasn't going crazy if anything.

"Emotions that definitely weren't mine, you mean?" She saw him nod. "Then yes." She nodded as well. "Let's just get out of here please, it's all weird enough as is."

As if on cue the pedestal retracted and opened the door ahead for them.

"Point taken, but you'll get used to it." Mickey quipped soothingly, patting her hand that was on his arm lovingly. "After all, I magically have a belt ta hold this thing, and it just clips right on and off like its nothin'."

Minnie looked down to see that he was right, he really did suddenly have a belt just there to carry the Sheikah Slate and it came with a little pouch in the back on his other side, closest to her. Then she had the one thought that made it make sense as well as any other coincidences. "Videogame logic?"

"Yep, now yer getting' it." Mickey said with a wide smile. "C'mon, if I remember correctly from the E3 presentation on this game last year, there should be some clothes for us in that next room."

Sure enough there was, for both of them, since whatever sucked them in was powerful enough to rewrite them in Link's place, naturally it rewrote other aspects as well, such as clothing for each of them. The clothes were old and well-worn, and surprisingly there was a skirt for Minnie, and after putting on the shirts they realized rather quickly that they had to switch because they had each other's.

After finally becoming more presentable to the world outside and ahead, Mickey put the Sheikah Slate on another pedestal, as per the instructions given by the mysterious voice again. The pedestal authenticated it and opened the door that led outside completely judging by the light shining in. Then the voice came again.

"Mickey and Minnie…You two are the light – our light – that must shine on Hyrule once again. Now go…"

The mice couldn't help but look at each other again in skepticism, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Awfully dependent on us isn't she?" Minnie said in slight sarcasm.

"Yeah, but she's got every reason ta be, she got herself stuck in the biggest ditch in the world and she needs us to help get her out." Mickey replied a little more seriously than even he intended. Part of that came from Link even though Link was supposed to have completely lost his memories and not exactly understand the weight of his words and his conversation. He shook it off and told her, "C'mon, let's get outta here, this place is gettin' ta me." And he went on ahead so he could help her climb up, however, by videogame logic alone, she could climb just as easily as he could.

As soon as they hit the grass, their legs moved on their own as they stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight, and their legs took the all the way to the edge of the cliff. They drank in the world as far as they could see, and all of it was free for them to explore as they started this day on a glorious morning.

They could actually see the title drop of the game at the corner of their eyes (since they were technically players) and then their attention was drawn by a little camp fire to their right as they caught sight of a mysterious old man, who in turn noticed them but didn't wave and instead, simply walked back to his campfire. He was just down the hill from them.

In the end when all was said and done, the tower, the trials and the old man revealing himself as a long dead king, the tale of the past he wove for them included their roles to each other. It was by luck that they were still seen as husband and wife even though their rings had gone missing 'during the fall of Hyrule and their own consciousness as they fought 'til the end for Princess Zelda'.


	2. Bought a House

The meeting with Impa had been interesting…to say the least, her granddaughter, Paya, who greeted them on the way in after the guards let them in because of the presence of the Sheikah Slate, was adorable and shy at first as she noted Mickey's handsomeness right away in all her stuttering, she calmed down after she finally got her name out and Minnie announced the fact that she and Mickey were married.

Then when they headed on in to finally meet Impa, she had been expecting them but the fact that they supposedly lost all of their memories except of each other and being married was a little unsettling. Worse yet, their supposed past selves had always made strange remarks such as admitting that they didn't belong and were from another world, denied ever being heroes, and that they had taken someone else's place as if rewriting history itself. As even the tales of the ancestors from 10,000 years ago were rewritten making it three heroes against Calamity Ganon the first time, not two. A Princess and two knights who happened to be a married couple who were both capable of wielding the Master Sword. Seven heroes counting the original drivers and champions of the Divine Beasts back then.

Speaking of Divine Beasts, that was one of the main goals, infiltrating them and getting them back on the good side of things, but first, the Sheikah Slate wasn't complete and needed to be updated to help regain some of their "memories".

They then made it to Hateno Village, got scrutinized by Purah, Impa's sister, and the director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, and got the rest of their runes on the Sheikah slate. All while noting Purah's noting of it being interesting that after 100 years of being asleep in the Shrine of Resurrection, which she apparently safely put them in, they lost all of their memories but their marriage and the notion that they were from another world.

In any case they decided to explore the village a little more before they went off to deal with any of the Divine Beasts. Minnie actually suggested in splitting up, which surprised Mickey immensely but then he figured that she finally wanted some time to herself since they were in a safe enough place, that and maybe she needed to take care of some feminine business. In any case they went their separate ways for now, agreeing to meet up at the shrine that was in the middle of town after they were done exploring and whatnot.

Unsurprisingly, Mickey took longer…much longer, and Minnie, as sweet as she naturally was only had so much patience like any other person. Naturally when she did finally decide to get up and go look for him, he came bounding up the hill.

"Mickey Mouse, where have you been?" She couldn't help but ask irritably. He had obviously used up all his stamina, again as he was huffing and puffing before he could even get a word out.

"I was busy buyin' a house." He finally admitted after he caught his breath.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself to ask her next question tactfully. "How much?"

"3,000 rupees and 30 bundles of wood, an' that's unfurnished. I took as long as I did not only for getting more bundles of wood, but also so I could scrounge up more money ta furnish it properly." He told her, unable to help the growing excitement in his voice.

Minnie was naturally surprised, but also skeptical because that sounded way too good to be true, but he did say he needed more money to furnish it. She squinted at him as she asked again. "How much to furnish it completely?"

"Just an extra 1,400 rupees. But that was just fer lighting, three weapon mounts, three shield mounts, three bow mounts, a bed, planting flowers, planting trees and finally a sign out front with our names on them. They were 100 rupees a piece." Mickey explained in a neutral tone. "They gave us extra free furniture just because I was such a go getter fer the house.

"If only it was always that easy to get a house." Minnie couldn't help but quip. "Alright, let's see it." She sighed in defeat.

"I promise it's cute an' quaint enough that you'll like it." Mickey told her cheerfully.

And like it she did, as the location was perfect and picturesque, there was a cute little pond and a stable, it was on a cliff, and it was far enough away in conjunction to any other houses in town that they wouldn't bother the neighbors with their nightly activities of rolling around in the hay so to speak, and the inside was adorable, well lit, and had all the right necessities, and there was even a storage space under the stairs. Minnie adored it and gushed about every little thing.

The only thing she didn't like was that despite being done with the house as a project, Bolson and Karson continued to sit under a tree by the cooking pot in front of the house. But Mickey explained to her that it probably had to do with Hudson and his transference to the Akkala region.

But that's a side quest for another day.


	3. Blood Moon Serenade

The mice were exploring for the heck of it and came across Kass, the Rito Bard, and a nomadic perch of his in Washa's Bluff, this was the third time that they've encountered him so they knew that there was a shrine in the area if he was here so they listened to what song he would have this time, and boy howdy did it catch their attention for a number of reasons as he sang.

"When the moon bleeds and the fiends are reborn / The monks will invite you as they have sworn. But first you must stand on the pedestal bare / With nothing between you and the night air." Kass serenaded, and when he finished he couldn't help but muse over it, knowing that it was a hint for the little heroes before him. "Hmm. 'When the moon bleeds…' I wonder what that means. May the light illuminate your path."

Mickey knew exactly what it meant, even though he and Minnie had yet to experience it. If there was one thing that he was spoiled to about Breath of the Wild that he liked regardless of being spoiled to it, it was the Blood Moon.

He and Minnie saw the pedestal easily enough just down below and paraglided together to it. Then Mickey instantly started stripping since being naked was a painfully obvious hint in Kass's song.

"Do we both have to be naked for it to work?" Minnie couldn't help but ask since she wasn't entirely comfortable stripping in front of Kass since he was just above and behind them.

"Ta be safe I recommend it, and don't worry about Kass, Min, he's a married bird, and he's got a ton of kids too." Mickey said casually as he took off the last of his extra clothing that wasn't his trunks. "Equipment too, dear, just ta be safe."

" _Fine_ ," she replied irritably not wanting to argue with him. "Now what _does_ the bleeding moon mean?" So much for her little idea of covering her backside with the biggest sword and shield she had on her from Kass, but she knew she had no choice, so strip she did.

"What else but a Blood Moon? I heard a guy at the Dueling Peaks stable say he was researching it, evidently it happens every few days or so, peaking at Midnight and being the best excuse to respawn all the monsters we've killed." He countered and explained. As luck would have it being in the evening when they got here, the sun was gone and the moon was just rising over the side of Death Mountain in the distance. "But I did wanna ask if I may have this dance so we may be bound together for eternity?" He asked hopefully, holding out his hand to her as he slightly bowed at the waist.

She raised her eye brow at him after noticing a slight twinge in the music around them that wasn't Kass's, and spying the red glow that was not the setting sun rise up from the side of Death Mountain. She got the reference alright, and though she was still mad at him for getting them stuck in this videogame, she couldn't help but be tickled pink by the romantic thought, even if that was definitely not what the Blood Moon was for in this world, it was still a cute thought that she appreciated immensely.

"Of course." She cooed sweetly and stole a quick kiss while she was at it. "I'll always take anything that will bind us together for eternity." She took his hand and the shrine rose up from the ground a few feet away from them as they danced an aimless waltz regardless. The few seconds that tick by and equate to every five minutes in the game, came and went, bursting with the Blood Moon's presence rousing up little embers from nowhere, and the mice still danced.

Then Zelda intervened and warned them about the Blood Moon, even sending them a vision showing in detail as monsters swirled back into existence from the will of Calamity Ganon's purple smoggy essence.

However, once the vision dissipated, they continued dancing as they were hopelessly lost in each other, and Kass's nearby accordion playing his usual soothing music. They would groan later when they would actually enter the shrine and realize that it was a modest test of strength one, but from then on, for just in case, whenever a Blood Moon occurred they danced beneath its red piercing moon beams and blocked out Zelda's unnecessary worry of its meaning. As they were simply satisfied with being the eternally bound lovers that they already knew they were.

* * *

A.N.: Why yes, I am making a Star vs the Forces of Evil reference, because its a Disney thing. ;D


	4. A 'Memory' and a Lynel

Evidently not everyone was handed down the minute detail of the mice being married in the legends, even by those who were still around after 100 years, as apparent by the extremely awkward situation given by the Zora royal family. It was also apparent that the mice of 100 years past in this rewritten programing of the videogame, had eloped and didn't tell certain people about it. Namely the Zora Princess and Champion, Mipha, as evidenced by the fact that she still made Zora Armor for the one she had feelings for in hopes that he really would be her future husband, and it fit Mickey perfectly. Or perhaps Mipha did know but didn't have the heart to tell the rest of her family, because regardless, Mipha _was_ aware of her unrequited love to the extent that she put tradition aside and made another set of Zora Armor, roughly the same size, since that fit Minnie just as perfectly.

Minnie herself had every right to be envious, but she couldn't bring herself to be jealous of a departed princess. Not even in spite of the fact that Mickey…or Link really, had shared a childhood with the Zora Champion.

The memory out of nowhere upon looking at Mipha's memorialized statue certainly didn't help, as it painted the picture that the mice really had been here for over 100 years. Because unlike Link who would be silent as a brick unless one was able to know him personally, the mice had no qualms about not expressing themselves when need be.

" _I was thinking…this reminds me of the time we first met, Mickey. You were such a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn." Mipha started fondly as she healed Mickey's arm with her magic. However she was interrupted by another party._

" _He's still reckless, that hasn't changed one bit even if he's a bit more disciplined about it in front of certain parties these days." Minnie quipped with a click of her tongue at Mickey, which he flinched at, but not too badly to disrupt Mipha's concentration or make her think she somehow hurt him._

 _Mipha chuckled regardless and continued._

" _I was always willing to heal you, just as I'm doing now. I always thought it funny how, despite how tall you grew, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did." She almost repeated herself about her willingness to heal his wounds but thought it inappropriate at this point with Minnie's presence here, especially since they had already told her of their elopement. Despite that news, she had a surprise for both of them as a late wedding present even though it would seem awkward given the normal circumstantial context of the gift. Though she felt it would be best to give it to them after dealing with the Calamity._

" _Well, the age differences between races is always surprising, and I gotta say that's a first fer me ta look older ta somebody despite my height." Mickey replied cheerfully with a chuckle that was contagious enough that both girls on either side of him laughed._

 _As soon as their chuckles died down, Mipha had no choice but to bring up the inevitable._

" _So if this Calamity Ganon does in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against. But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get… if you- if anyone ever tries to do you two harm…Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound…I hope you know… that I will always protect you both…" With a short breath she continued with a bit more hope. "I know things can't go back to the way they were when we were young, but perhaps when this whole thing is over, you two can indulge me in giving you your late wedding present, despite the context of what the gift itself is usually for."_

That was where the memory ended for the mice, the hopeful look on her face was now burned into their memories upon remembering that one. They looked to each other in morbid fascination in how accurately in character they themselves were in the memory that they didn't really still remember being a part of. It was more like watching a movie of themselves. Then they looked down at the matching sets of Zora Armor they wore, realizing the sweet nature in which they were meant to be given as, then Prince Sidon got their attention in a concerned tone.

"What is the matter, you two? Are you both unwell?"

"Hmm? You're both quivering like hatchlings… Whatever is the matter?" Muzu added his two Rupees of general concern.

"We…finally remembered Mipha." The mice said in unison.

"WHAT?!" Muzu screeched in aggravated shock. "Do not mistake me for a fool! There is no way you both remembered her just now, when it is most convenient."

 _Oh how convenient it is for you to actually think that_ , the mice thought, glancing into each other's eyes inconspicuously.

"In any case without any solid proof, I cannot possibly take you at your word! If you have any such proof, now is the time to show it. Do so, and…and I…I shall tell you how to get those shock arrows! Yes, as well as anything else you wish to know." Muzu finished, seething that he may have had no choice but to help these two who served Hylians.

"Have you truly not figured it out yet?" Prince Sidon queried. "Simply take a closer look at what they're wearing!"

"Hm? You really think changing your clothes is going to make me…" Muzu trailed off to shriek in realization. "EH?! What in the… That is the **Zora armor** from before! But two of them? Lady Mipha made those by hand…and yet they fit you both perfectly! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Now you understand somewhat, do you not? Now you know who her heart belonged to and who she made the first piece of special armor for. Despite learning of his eventual marriage to Minnie, Mipha made another one for her too as a late wedding present to both of them. The fact that these pieces of armor fit them perfectly should be proof enough that Mipha made them for these two alone! You have always disliked Hylians and anyone closely associated with them, even before the Great Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you." Prince Sidon replied in full for proper explanation. "Now that you know, you must promise to help them save us all, Muzu." Sidon pleaded. "Please… Tell us where we can find the **shock arrows** we need. Knowing you, I bet you have already figured it out."

"Hmph. I never would have imagined she would make that special armor for one such as he…" Muzu replied idly, giving a light glare at Mickey, but softened his gaze as his eyes moved over to Minnie. "Nor that she would break tradition by making another for her intended's true significant other…" He let out another 'hmph' as Minnie tightly looped her arm around Mickey's, then Muzu turned back to the memorial statue of Mipha, gazing sadly at it before finally coming to a decision. "I do not approve of asking help from Hylians, or anyone working for them, but I suppose it is our only option at this point. I am a proud Zora. That means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior toward you both. As promised, I shall tell you where you can collect as many **shock arrows** as you will need."

He then looked between the memorial statue and Prince Sidon and up at a mountain.

"That tall mountain over yonder… It is called **Ploymus Mountain** , and there you will also find **Shatterback Point**. A terrifying creature has made its home up there. This awful beast shoots volley after volley of **shock arrows**. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora." Muzu explained.

"AHA! You must mean that **Lynel**! He is a man-beast, that one!" Prince Sidon exclaimed, then he turned his head to the mice to encourage the mice in a more sociable voice. "That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly." Then he addressed Muzu but didn't take his eyes off of the mice. "He is vicious, to be sure. But I am certain Mickey and Minnie will rise to the challenge."

"In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate that you will need…hmm… _ **at least 20**_ **shock arrows**. Do you think you can gather that many?" Muzu added and then requested with slight doubt.

The mice smiled at the challenge, knowing that they wouldn't really need exactly twenty shock arrows to do the job with Vah Ruta, but they'd get that many just in case and because they were free to be a little bit greedy since arrows in general no matter what kind, were precious.

"Why do you still doubt them, Muzu? I have no doubt they will be triumphant!" Sidon replied in slight indignation. Then he turned to the mice. "OK, Mickey, Minnie. Let's get moving. The fastest way to **Ploymus Mountain** is to ascend the **waterfall east of the domain**! That Zora armor should come in handy. Just **swim to the waterfall basin** , and then go up the waterfall from there! I'll wait at **East Reservoir Lake** , right by the Divine Beast. Gather at least 20 shock arrows, and then come join me!"

"We're on it!" The mice exclaimed together.

"Wonderful! Together we shall stop that Divine Beast's onslaught!" Sidon cheered, and he and the mice went in their respective directions.

* * *

The Mice had a blast using the Zora Armor to swim up water falls, and after Mickey got a little side tracked, he actually managed to find them matching Zora helmets. Once they got back on track they started seeing shock arrows embedded into trees pretty quickly before they got to the top. They collected them right away and became more cautious as they went up until they reached a point where a large clearing that seemed to be outlined with shock arrows embedded every which way around this clearing which seemed to be a naturally formed arena… _for a huge hulking beast that looked like a lion centaur thing with horns that nearly spotted them!_

They were lucky to have a giant bolder to hide behind… even if it did roar in their general direction it otherwise didn't seem to detect them.

"Oh, _those_ are Lynels." Mickey quipped under his breath in realization. Minnie heard him though and gave him a look, with a raised brow. "They've never appeared in three dimensions before, Min. But they sure were tough even in the 2D games they did appear in."

"Just as long as we aren't fighting that thing." Minnie huffed…most likely in vain, knowing her husband's recklessness.

" _You_ don't hafta, but I really wanna 'cause I know it's got good loot…I'll distract it fer as long as I can and in the meantime ya can scrounge around fer those shock arrows. Then when ya've gathered as many as ya can find, ya can help me fight it." He told her, not giving her time to chastise him nor stop him or talk him out of it, as he dashed out from behind the boulder to the left while Minnie went right to grab shock arrows.

Mickey got its attention right away and it charged right at him swinging its huge cleaver of a sword, thankfully it was predictable enough that Mickey managed to get a flurry rush on it. So much for simply _distracting_ it.

Minnie did not like this plan one bit, getting the shock arrows was easy enough sure, since Mickey had that hulking red maned beast distracted, but she never did like it whenever Mickey was in danger. _Especially_ since she was _just_ as capable of helping him in battle. At the corner of her eye she caught sight of Mickey having mounted the darn thing, although very temporarily as of course a beastie that size was one heckuva fighter. She quickly fired a regular arrow at its face and critically stunned it.

"Thanks, honey!" Mickey called out appreciatively before continuing to give the Lynel a piece of his mind and then having to jump back because the Lynel jumped back to charge up a fire ball barrage. "What is he Bowser?!" Minnie just managed to hear her husband shrill as she watched in horror though thankful that he was able to dodge the attacks of fire.

Minnie fired another shot at its face since it seems the best way to stun it, and Mickey loudly thanked her again as he managed to get a few more hits on it, thankful that he had a few Traveler's Claymores on hand as well as a Knight's Claymore, that they had found by chance, to whittle down the Lynel's HP with.

Minnie gathered a few more shock arrows along the edges of the arena since Mickey had the Lynel extremely occupied, even when it galloped to get some distance and turned around for a charging attack against Mickey, the Lynel didn't notice her. She even heard rather than saw that Mickey had gotten a few more flurry rushes, he even broke a weapon on one. She whipped her head around when she heard him get hit though because it _sounded_ like it hurt, but before she could do anything she saw Mickey scarf down a meal that would get his hearts into the yellow over time, and he charged at the Lynel again for another attack.

Minnie huffed at his reckless persistence but continued her task so she could join him faster. Soon enough, she counted the arrows that she had collected and was happy that she could finally join the fight since she had collected twenty shock arrows easily. As she peeked around the tree that she was behind she shot another one at its face, stunning it and earning another loving thanks from Mickey. However this time, she ran up along beside him to get some hits of her own in. Even better she managed to get the final blow on the Lynel as it reared back and gave out a dying roar before plopping and poofing into darkness and purple smoke, leaving behind two of its hooves, a horn and its weaponry goodies, including even more shock arrows.

Mickey laughed in joyous victory, though he was laughing even harder than he should've because in the end Minnie spanked it to death, and he let himself fall back into a giant puddle. He kept chuckling even when his darling wife gave him the look of death, though he promptly died down as soon as he saw it.

"Great job, Min! Ya finished off our first Lynel!" He cheered jovially, giving her a thumbs up…and keeping his arm up in case she was going to help him up…which under normal circumstances she would, but already he could tell that she was peeved as she collected everything except the Lynel sword and Lynel shield. Of course she took the bow, she was the better archer out of the two of them under pressure. He was only good at archery when he was able to stay still for stealthy shots. "Alright, I give, what'd I do this time?"

" _You almost got yourself killed!"_ She turned on her heel immediately to shrill at him. "Do you have any idea how _lucky_ you are that you even figured out that the one time we didn't dance under a Blood Moon that you could get a _**critical**_ _in cooking meals?!_ Honestly!" She sat right down and turned away from him so he wouldn't see that she was on the brink of tears, even though her shuddering shoulders gave her away.

"Now, now, now," He chanted worriedly because he detested making her cry, as he got up and crawled over to her, using his tail to 'collect' the sword and shield the Lynel left behind while he was at it, as he hugged her from behind and was thankful that she allowed herself to be cradled in his arms. "Minnie, it's ok, I didn't die, I'm right here, I love you, and I'm _**very**_ grateful fer all the times ya stunned him stupid with yer excellent aim."

Thankfully he got a small giggle out of his terrible joke, even if it was a little choked from her sobbing about what he could only guess was her worry on the 'if he died while they were here' part, which she proceeded to explain.

"You're still welcome, and I love you too…I'm sorry for getting so upset, it's just…we both know this is still a videogame despite how real everything feels, and we don't know what's gonna happen when one of us dies yet because we've been lucky enough to survive. You _know_ I don't know what I'd do without you." She then turned around in his arms so she could hug him back and sob all the more into his shoulder.

"I know, but I'll make sure it won't happen ta us, I promise, an' that's also why I captured as many fairies as I could from around the Great Fairy Fountain, it'll help. Sure, we've been lucky so far, but we know enough now that we gotta be smart about it. Hence why we gotta make as much as we can under a Blood Moon then we can dance beneath the rest of it." He cooed soothingly to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Slowly she pulled back to look in his eyes and at his genuinely innocent smile hoping she felt better, which she did since he made a promise without her having to prompt it out of him. She then kissed him and when she pulled back after several seconds she couldn't help but quip, "Thank you for promising, now, let's get off this mountain shall we?" And scooted off of his lap to head up to the top of the mountain where she saw even more shock arrows.

He followed her dutifully, and together after gathering plenty of shock arrows, they glided down to East Reservoir Lake to meet up with Prince Sidon.

And for the record, Minnie took out the generators on Vah Ruta with only one shot per generator, while Mickey handled the incoming ice cubes with Cryonis.


End file.
